


Oversized Baggage

by Starving_Artist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Gluttony, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starving_Artist/pseuds/Starving_Artist
Summary: A skinny young flight attendant discovers something new about himself and decides to indulge his newfound kink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fairly slow story, since I want the gains to feel somewhat realistic.

“Cabin crew please prepare for take-off” the pilot’s voice announced over the PA system. Following the cue, Lyndon hopped up to his feet from his seat and gave his section of the plane one last check over, ensuring all passengers were seated upright, tray tables stowed and overhead compartments closed. Lyndon had been working this job for almost a year now, he was used to the routine. As he reached the end of the aisle he noticed a passenger fidgeting in their seat “is something the matter sir?” Lyndon enquired, flashing them a well-practiced smile. The passenger, a slightly older man, maybe early 40’s looked up at the trim young flight attendant and gave an embarrassed smile “ah, just, umm, having a bit of trouble with the seat belt. I think they’ve made them smaller lately or something” he illustrated this by tugging at his unbuckled seat belt, failing to make the two sides meet. Looking at the man, it was pretty obvious why he was having this issue, it had nothing to do with the seatbelts supposedly getting smaller, and more likely had to do with the fact that the man was an absolute blimp. His enormous round belly stuffed into his white business shirt and spilling over the sides of his arm rests. It was a good thing no one was in the seat next to him, or they’d have been in for a very uncomfortable ride. Clearly the man had been working a desk job for most of his life, and it had taken a serious toll on his waistline.  
“Hmm, not a problem sir,” Lyndon reassured him “why don’t I go get you a seatbelt extender? That should make things fit a little easier. The man gave a small nod and thanked him before Lyndon quickly turned around and headed back up the aisle, fighting back the urge to giggle the whole way. _“How does someone even get that big?”_ he wondered to himself. _“God, his gut was the size of a beach ball”_ Lyndon quickly fetched the extender from storage and gave it to the portly passenger who thanked him and was now able to (just barely) buckle himself in. Lyndon then returned to his seat at the front of the aisle and waited for take-off.  
The flight was largely uneventful. But for some reason Lyndon couldn’t keep his mind off of the man near the back of the aisle, spilling out of his seat and needing an extended seatbelt to keep himself buckled up. Such a massive rotund man, possibly the fattest he had ever seen in person in his life.

As was the usual for long haul overseas flights, Lyndon and the rest of the staff aboard the plane were put up in a hotel for the night before they’d be flying back home the next day.  
The young man was laying on his bed idly flipping channels, it’d been a long flight, so he wasn’t in the mood to go out anywhere and just wanted to chill in his hotel room, but the cheap budget place they were staying in was proving to be less than pleasant, and the limited selection of channels on the TV did little to help make his stay more enjoyable. “man, this country has terrible TV” Lyndon groaned, realizing he had reached his third cycle through the available channels. Tossing the remote beside him on the bed, the young man stretched out his body, being cooped up in the plane for some long had left him feeling stiff. “Well, the TV sucks, guess I’ll see how the bath is” he mused, deciding the warm water would be good for his stiffened muscles. The young man had already discarded the vest and pants of his uniform shortly after arriving in his hotel room, and now quickly removed his shirt and boxer briefs before heading into the bathroom.

  
Stepping into the bathroom he flicked on the lights, and was met with his reflection staring back at him in the mirror. A tall, slender man in his early 20s lightly tanned smooth skin, a chiseled jawline, large green eyes, medium length blonde hair that had become slightly disheveled from his earlier lounging on his hotel bed, the slightest hint of abs on his slender stomach, lean toned arms, long twiggy legs, with just enough thickness to give him a slightly perky little butt and a decent sized dick. By all standards he was a good looking guy, downright sexy even, and whilst he had worked hard to ensure he got enough exercise and ate right, it had never been something he gave much thought about, just natural habits he had grown up with had led him to having this body. As Lyndon looked his body over his mind drifted back to the passenger from the flight. There was no way a guy like that had lived a life like Lyndon, the evidence was pretty clear to see from that massive rounded gut that sat in his thick lap like a nest. Lyndon placed his hands on his flat stomach, his fingers on each hand over lapping each other slightly due to lack of space between them. He moved his hands away from his stomach and parted them slightly, then moved them a little further, and a little further, until finally he was basically miming out the size and shape of the man’s gut. He chuckled slightly looking down at the absurd size of the invisible stomach he was holding, before his eyes peered down past his hands and noticed his ‘decent sized dick’ had grown a little, and was standing erect. “w..what?” he questioned with a nervous chuckle. “g..guess I was just turned on by my own body.. yeah..” he said aloud quickly dropping his hands away from the air-belly and down to his sides.

  
Trying to clear the thoughts that were starting to swirl around in his head, Lyndon quickly drew his bath and hopped in. as crappy as the hotel was, the bath was definitely decent and spacious. Lyndon could stretch out his limbs and start to properly unwind. “God this tub is big!” he moaned as he got comfy. “But I bet that guy wouldn’t be able to fit in it haha” and thus his thoughts were back on that massive blimp. He looked down at himself in the tub, there was so much space around him, when suddenly he pictured the fat businessman in his place. His thick soft thighs squished together, his gut pressing against the sides of the tub. His whole body just uncomfortably squished into this seemingly roomy bathtub. That’s when the slender young man noticed, he was getting aroused again. Lyndon’s heart and mind both began to race. “what? Why?” he questioned, visions of that massive fat man still floating around in his head. He pictured that man, tugging at his seatbelt on the plane, the sides of his gut getting squished as he tried to make the belt halves meet. He pictured that man scarfing down donuts and cakes and pizza, he pictured him squashed into this bathtub, all the while he could feel his arousal growing.  
“so.. so what? Am I like.. a chubby chaser or something?” he thought aloud. He began to picture himself wrapping his arms around that massive man’s midsection his arms not reaching all the way, resting his head on one of the man’s soft moobs as he wrapped his thick underworked arms around him. It was… pleasant. But it didn’t seem to feel right. Which is when something dawned on him, it wasn’t the man he was picturing, it was the weight.

Holding his arms out around him to hold a pretend belly, picturing the man in his place in the tub, he was picturing himself as that man. Picturing himself so massive and fat. Lyndon’s heart was going mad in his chest, it felt like it was about to burst out of him. He immediately shot up from the bathtub and climbed out to look at himself in the mirror again. That familiar skinny body, glistening now from the water dripping off of it, so lean and trim. He held his hands out in front of him again once again miming out having a large round belly, he gave his pretend belly a shake and imagined it wobbling and sending ripples across his flabby chest. The reaction was almost instantaneous. He felt himself throbbing. “is.. is this something I want?” he heard his flat toned stomach gurgle as if attempting to answer him. “There’s no way I could get that big though, right?” he gave his fake belly another shake “but.. but maybe…” he brought his hands closer in towards his real stomach. “I mean, I could try it right? It wouldn’t be that hard to lose if I don’t like how it’s feeling” his whole body was tingling now, was he really considering this? Was he really about to do this?  
He stepped back out into his hotel room and grabbed a set of luggage scales the room was equipped with from the closet, setting them down on the floor he stepped on them. The scales let out a gentle clank from taking on his weight. Lyndon looked down at the display and saw it read a svelte 62kg, heavy for a suitcase, but far too light for a fat guy. “well, at least I know where I’m starting at” he said, his voice manic with excitement. Stepping off the scales he leaped over to the bedside phone, picked it up and dialed. “Hello, room service?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyndon's first attempt at stuffing himself doesn't go as smoothly as he expected.

It was a good thing that the airline he worked for had stated that the stay in this hotel was “all expenses paid” for its employees, since Lyndon could already tell eating this much was going to be a pricy endeavor should he continue to go through with it.   
Over the past 2 hours he had made 4 calls to room service, getting them to send up multiple calorie-laden treats. He hadn’t begun to eat yet though, he laid out each dish on his bed, watching the space available quickly filling up. “Hmm, no... That’s not enough yet” he thought aloud, looking over his growing feast. “I’m gonna need more…” he paced around the room, his heart still racing “maybe… another slice of cake? Oh! Or maybe some cookies? Yeah! And a chocolate sundae!” another call to room service and soon enough he had even more plates of food spread out across his bed. He licked his lips in excited anticipation. Across the bed were 2 large slices of chocolate cake, a tray of chocolate chip cookies, a chocolate sundae, 2 double bacon cheeseburgers, a personal pepperoni pizza, 2 bottles of cola, a bowl of carbonara, a bowl of Bolognese, fries and a caramel thickshake. With the latest additions to his feast, there was now just enough room for him to sit his scrawny self on the bed, up near his pillow. Sitting down, he gave his meal one last look before he could no longer hold himself back.   
he reached forward, fast as lightning to grab at a slice of cake, digging his fingers into its soft moist structure and quickly bringing it to his waiting mouth, with another lick of his lips he took as big a bite as he could manage. The moment the dense rich cake hit his tongue his tastebuds felt alive, more alive than they had ever felt before. Sure, he had eaten some nice cakes before, but somehow, knowing he was intentionally forcing himself to eat it BECAUSE it was bad for him and would make him fat, made it taste even better. His whole body was tingling as he chewed the mound of chocolate goodness in his mouth, this was one of the greatest feelings he had ever felt, and he wanted more.   
Before he could even finish his first mouthful, Lyndon took another huge bite, and another, there was so much cake in his mouth now that he could feel his cheeks bulging slightly to make space for everything, trying to chew that much moist claggy cake was more difficult than he expected, but he didn’t want to stop, reaching for the thickshake he took a large mouthful of it, the cool wet caramel liquid flowing into his mouth, between every gap left between chewed pieces of cake, the two quickly began to mix into a batter like consistency that was much easier to swallow. Lyndon kept this combination going until he had polished off the whole first slice, and half the thick shake, he could feel the cool caramel ice cream of the shake settling in his stomach, though that cool feeling didn’t last long as he quickly got stuck into the bowl of carbonara, heaped forkfuls of pasta, bacon and rich creamy sauce found their way down into his stomach, all the while Lyndon moaned in pleasure, reveling in his newfound hedonistic gluttony.   
Lyndon managed to keep eating at his frantic pace for about half an hour, in that time having put away the first slice of chocolate cake, half the thickshake, a few cookies, the whole bowl of carbonara, the (mostly melted by that point) chocolate sundae, 3 slices of the pizza and some of the fries. He took a large mouthful of one of the colas gulping it down as the carbonated bubbles burned his heavily worked throat. When he could finally no longer handle chugging, he pulled the bottle away, letting out a gasp for air, followed up by a powerful belch. Lyndon looked around at what remained of his feast, there was still quite a lot left, by this point he was finally starting to come down off the initial high of his feeding frenzy, and had become aware of just how full he was feeling, his stomach felt sore from how much he had packed into it, well beyond the kinds of light meals he had lived off of most of his life, this feeling of fullness was a rare feeling, but even with the unfamiliarity, he knew that he wasn’t done yet, he could take more. He needed to, there was still so much food left to eat after all. Reaching forward again from his position on the bed, he groaned at the effort to move with all that food inside him, but managed to reach one of the burgers. He held it before him, eyeing the patties, the cheese, the crispy strips of bacon, it looked good, but he was feeling really full, and this was a pretty big burger. Steeling his determination, Lyndon took a sizable bite. It tasted good, but at the same time he felt like he wanted to spit it out, he had never eaten this much before, and especially never this much junk food. “no… keep… going” he mentally ordered himself, forcing himself to chew and swallow the first mouthful, and another, He let out another belch and then took a third bite.   
Another half an hour had passed, but Lyndon’s earlier speed in eating had slowed considerably, he had eventually managed to polish off the burger, a few more cookies and the remainder of the first bottle of cola, but that still left a ton of food still to go. Lyndon could feel how incredibly full his stomach had gotten, how much it was pushing out away from him, it was painful, it was uncomfortable, he felt like he had someone sitting on his stomach. Between labored breaths he slowly worked on getting through the fries, one at a time, slowly, lazily, through the pain and the heavy breaths, he didn’t want to stop.   
He had turned the tv back on, throwing on some random game show, in an attempt to distract himself from how full he was feeling. it wasn’t helping too much though.   
finally he had finished the last of the fries, looking over the bed again he took stock of how much he had left to eat, amongst the sea of empty plates there remained still to be eaten: another burger, another slice of chocolate cake, 5 slices of pizza, a bowl of Bolognese, 2 cookies, and another full 2L bottle of cola. He stared at what remained of his feast, eyes half glazed over from the exhaustion of how full he was. “just…. Huff… a little… huff… mor-UURRRPPP… huff…” he panted.   
Remembering how good the first slice of chocolate cake felt to eat, Lyndon awkwardly reached out for the other piece, feeling his overstuffed stomach struggle to shift around as he moved, he winced at the pain such a simple movement was causing him thanks to how full he was, but managed to get hold of the cake. Picking it up he stared blankly at it, taking a few short labored breaths first, he took his first bite. “m..more…” he groaned, mouth still full from his first bite. He attempted to take another bite, but really more ended up smeared on his face than in his mouth. “m…m…more…” he pleaded to himself. “Keep… going….” He could tell his body had reached its limit. He was more full than he had ever been in his life, the pain and pressure in his stomach was immense, but he just couldn’t accept it, he wanted to keep going. “Com… come on….” His order muffled from the cake. “Keep… going…” but he knew he couldn’t, this was it, all he could take, there was still so much left, and if he wanted to grow, he needed to eat it all, but it wasn’t going to happen.  
Summoning the last of his strength, Lyndon finally managed to swallow his last mouthful of cake, dropping the remainder of the slice next to him on the bed. He let out a defeated groan as he let his arms go limp, his body and mind exhausted. He felt his mind growing clouded as his eyelids grew heavier, “this must be what a food coma feels like” he thought to himself as his mind became more and more drowsy.   
Sadly, the overstuffed young man wasn’t able to be carried off into his food coma, as the impact of everything he had eaten, all the sugar and grease and dairy had finally hit him. He felt a churning sensation in his bloated stomach and panic began to set in “oh god… no….” he gasped, snapping back to consciousness. He quickly threw a hand over his mouth and climbed to his feet, which was much more difficult than expected thanks to his very distended belly. The pain and nausea of moving was not helping him hold back the feeling growing in him, he needed to get to the bathroom. NOW. With a hurried awkward waddle he made it to the bathroom, holding back his urge to vomit as best he could, but when he entered the bathroom suddenly all thought of vomiting was gone, as he came face to face with the results of his feasting.   
Staring back at him in the mirror he could see his reflection, the cake smeared across his face, the grease and crumbs and ice cream that got away from his meals, now decorating his chest, and most strikingly, his stomach. His abs were nowhere to be seen, just a smooth curved surface. Turning side on he couldn’t believe how round his stomach looked, it was like he was 6 months pregnant. The contrast between his slender body and the swollen tight roundness of his overfilled belly looking equal parts ridiculous and hot as hell. He was mesmerized by the sight of himself, his stomach had never been anything but flat, and yet here was the round ball growing out of his midsection. He gave his taut stomach a gentle touch, it felt hard as a rock, trying to press his fingers into it was near impossible, and rather painful. His eyes remained fixated on this swollen orb he was now carrying as he walked closer to the mirror, wanting to give himself an even better look. His stomach was almost a perfect sphere, stretching out from just below his chest and curving back in at his pelvis. “well damn” he mused running his hands up and down his stretched out stomach “would you look at that” He spent a good 10 minutes checking himself out in the mirror, marveling at just how good he looked with a round belly, he had never felt sexier than he did at this moment, cake smears and all.  
Yep, this is definitely what he wanted.   
Slowly making his way back out into the main room, he again looked at the rest of the food on his bed “it’s gotta be done” he told himself before easing himself back down onto the bed and picking the cake back up.   
it took several hours, but sure enough, Lyndon eventually managed to put away the remainder of the food he had ordered, before finally letting the food coma take him, carrying him off into a peaceful slumber, his hands proudly resting on his bloated belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Lyndon's gaining journey has begun? how far will he go? guess you'll just have to wait to find out.


End file.
